Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!
by Cherazor
Summary: HBP spoilers What if Harry had said something during the burial? one shot


**I wrote this fic with one idea on mind – What if Harry had said something during Dumbledore's burial? And, well... This was what came out. Sadly enough, I had to re-write it once. Because just as I finished the first version, the computer died. And, I naturally hadn't saved a thing. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

_**Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**_

_The little man had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Harry waited for somebody else to get to their feet; he expected more speeches, probably from the Minister, but nobody moved._

Harry moved around in his seat slightly as he looked around. Wasn't there anyone who had _anything _to say about Dumbledore? Harry glanced to his right, noticing how blank Ginny looked as she sat there, stiffly while tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Ginny," he whispered, realizing what was the right thing to do. "I've got to talk to you. But first there's something I need to do..." He rose, shooting Ginny, Ron and Hermione a last glance as he walked up the aisle.

Harry bit his lip nervously while he purposefully ignored all the gasps and whisperers which followed him up to Dumbledore's body. He turned, looking at the people who was gathered before him. Teachers, students, worker's for the Ministry and reporters. People he cared about and people he didn't even know. He scanned them all, looking for support. He let his gaze travel from one blank face to another. Until his eyes locked with someone else's.

Hermione's. Her slightly red eyes seemed to be shining with encouragement and support. She smiled as she nodded once, encouraging him to go on.

Harry shot her a determinate smile before braking their gaze. He cleared his throat, scanning the crowd quickly once again, before starting. "I, uh, wasn't really planning on holding any speeches but I thought it was so many things left unsaid..." Harry clear his throat once again as he took the time to shuffle his feet, desperately trying to hide how nervous he really was. He had never been a good speaker, and now he didn't even a speech prepared! "Dumbledore was, to say the least, a very interesting man. A great man, yes. Probably the greatest man I'll ever meet... But he still was a very interesting man.

"He was a man who used candy as passwords. A man who liked socks, Lemon Drops and chamber music. A man who blushed when he heard that somebody liked his new earmuffs. He was a brilliant wizard, but wasn't all he was and I don't think we should forget that.

"A man once said to me that I was _'Dumbledore's man through and through' _and I'm proud to say that I hope so. One of the last things Dumbledore said to me was _'I am not worried, Harry. I'm with you.'_ He always managed to see the best in all of us..." Harry trailed off, quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Dumbledore once said to me that _'To an organized mind, death is but another adventure.' _So while I don't think we shouldn't grieve him, I think we should be happy for him as well. Because I'm sure that Dumbledore's out there, somewhere, enjoying his adventure a lot.

And now I'd like to end my speech with a few words. And here they are - _Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! _Thank you." Harry let his eyes travel through his audience again. Some of them stared at him with a slightly dazed look. Some sent him a tiny smile, themselves remembering Dumbledore's speech. Others simply stared at him like he was crazy.

His eyes had locked with Hermione's again. Her eyes was filled with pride and she gave him a brilliant smile. She was proud. Proud over _him._ And Harry could feel that he really didn't care what the others had thought about what he had said, because _she _had understood and she always would. The connection they had, which seemed to have paled during the year, was still there, still as strong as ever. And it filled him with joy.

The feeling of their connection overwhelmed him. It was a warm feeling of friendship, trust and love... and it suddenly struck him. He didn't care what others thought about what he said. He had told the truth as he had known it... Hermione had understood. She _knew._

And, it was all that mattered.


End file.
